


Levi x Reader: Monophobia

by HUsoldier77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUsoldier77/pseuds/HUsoldier77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi x Reader.<br/>Reader-Chan has Monophobia.<br/>Monophobia is the fear of being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader: Monophobia

Monophobia: The fear of being alone.

You have abandonment issues. It's clear as day. You've always been afraid of everyone leaving you. That's not really an uncommon fear, right? A lot of people are afraid of being left alone. But you took it to the extreme. It really wasn't your fault that you were so afraid. You were afraid that everyone would forget about you. You were stuck in the darkest parts of your mind, that is until someone pulled you into the light. His name is Levi Ackerman, and he is the man you fell in love with.

_You and Levi met after your high school graduation. The people that called themselves your friends, who knew about your condition, had left you completely alone outside of a party as a joke. They didn't take you seriously. Levi had found you, curled up next to a tree, crying and holding your head in your hands._

_He sat down next to you, blurting "What's wrong with you?" "_

_I'm all alone... They left me alone......" You cried._

_Scoffing, he bluntly stated, "Who in the hell would leave you alone? And why the fuck do you care?"_

_"M-My friends... They... They left me alone... I'm afraid..." You mutter as you look up at him. Your voice was trembling. His gaze softened, 'She really is afraid.' He thought._

_"_ _Do your friends know that you're scared? Why are you so afraid?" He pondered. "_

_Y-Yes... They know about it... I can't explain it... My therapist s-said that I have something called Monophobia... That word scared me too..."_

_"_ _Tch. If those brats knew, then they weren't your friends to begin with. Fuck them, you don't need those assholes in your life if they're going to do shit like this to you. This is petty as fuck."_

_You just nodded, and he sighed._

_"So what's your name anyway, brat?"_

_"M-My name is [Y/N]... Who are you..?"_

_You stuttered._

_"Levi."_

_"_ _Levi... Please... Please don't leave me alone... Not again, I can't handle it again..." When he saw the tears flowing down your face, he couldn't refuse. Maybe he's not as cold as everyone thinks he is._

_"Okay, [Y/N]. As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone again."_

What started out as an innocent friendship, blossomed into a beautiful relationship. A few months after you started dating, the two of you decided to move in together. The two of you have been together for a couple of years now. He figured it would be better for you to live with him. It would ease your anxiety, and it would save him a drive in the middle of the night when you were having one of your episodes.

You're grateful for Levi, but you feel as if he pities you. You don't want the man you love to pity you. You don't want Levi to only be with you because he feels obligated to be with you. You had been thinking about that all day. You figured it would only be a matter of time until he left you. You couldn't take it. You would die the day he left you. He's your reason to live. He isn't just some guy. He's the guy that saved you from your loneliness. From yourself. He's _Levi_.

You needed to calm down, so you walked to the bathroom and tried washing your face with cold water. Looking in the mirror you kept telling yourself that everything would be okay, but you didn't really believe yourself.

The sound of the front door opening ripped you from your thoughts. "Crap... Levi's home from work and I'm a bigger mess than the house is..." You whisper to yourself. You quietly shut the door to the bathroom and locked it.

*Levi's POV*

"Shit, [Y/N]. This place is a fucking disaster. Did you lose something?" I ask.

Jesus this place is fucking wrecked. Did she have an episode while I was gone?! Fuck, I shouldn't have stayed gone for so long.

"[Y/N]? Where are you at?" I question, walking further into the house. I heard quiet sobbing coming from our hall bath.

"[Y/N]. I know you're in the bathroom. Open the damned door." I winced at how harsh my own voice was. Fuck, I didn't mean to sound that way.

I probably made everything fucking worse.

Sure enough, her cries got louder.

"[Y/N]..." I tried in a softer tone, "Please open the door... Don't shut me out."

Everything was quiet for a moment. All I could hear was her sniffling, and my long breaths.

*Normal POV*

"[Y/N], please..." He asked, one final time.

You slowly got up and opened the door, greeting Levi with bloodshot eyes, and a tear stained face. He cupped your cheeks in his hands and kissed your nose, then put his forehead against yours.

You could see the worry in his eyes as he asked, "Are you okay? What happened? Was it because I was gone for so long?"

You shook your head and looked down. You didn't want to look at him. He's only doing this because he feels bad for you, isn't he?

"[Y/N]. Look at me brat. Do not ignore me."

"Levi... When are you going to leave me? I need to know. To try to prepare myself." You blurted.

He was astounded. Is that really what you thought? You thought he would leave you. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"[Y/N].... You seriously think I'm going to fucking leave you?!"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME LEVI! YOU JUST FEEL SORRY FOR ME! I KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME. YOU THINK I'M DISGUSTING. WORTHLESS. A BURDEN. YOU DON'T WANT ME. BUT YOU FEEL OBLIGATED TO BE WITH ME. BECAUSE I HAVE NO ONE ELSE... And you're too good a man to tell me that...."

You screamed. He was at a loss for words.

He cried.

You made Levi cry.

"[Y/N]... You really think that... You actually think that I would just fucking be with you because I feel obligated to be with you?! I don't feel obligated to do anything. I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU." He shouted, "YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER FUCKING HAPPENED TO ME. HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I DON'T WANT YOU... You're all that I want... [Y/N]... I am nothing without you. I want you to realize that. Before I met you, I didn't have a reason for living. I didn't have a reason for anything I did. I was just a worthless thug. I'm no good without you."

"But... Levi..." You interrupted.

"Tch. Do not interrupt me, I'm not finished. Do you remember the night we met? I found you, and I promised you that as long as I was around, you would never be alone. I meant it then, and I mean it now. You are my everything [Y/N]. I don't want to be without you, you brat. You want to know why I was gone for so long?" He questioned.

You silently nodded, not wanting to cut into his speech again.

"I was out buying you a fucking ring."

"..."

"..."

"You... You bought me a ring?" You asked, your anxiety fading away.

"Yes. I bought you a fucking ring. I want to marry you. I _was_ going to save it for a little while, but it seems like you need it right now. So here." He said, pulling a small black box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring you had ever seen in your life. It was your dream ring.

"[F/N] [L/N]. You are _not_ a burden on me. You never _have_ been, and you never _will_ be. You aren't perfect by any means, but you are perfect for me. Marry me, brat. I won't take no for an answer."

You started crying again, but these were tears of joy and relief. Levi did love you. And you loved him. There were a thousand things you wanted to say, but you couldn't seem to find the words. So you just nodded and hugged him.

"I love you [Y/N]. Please don't forget that."

"I love you too, Levi..."

_As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone again._


End file.
